Deeks' Secret
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: Deeks has been hiding a secret which all the team want to know including Hetty. When it impacts in worse ways then they thought how will the team recover, if they do?
1. Prologue

I'VE JUST QUICKLY DONE THIS. IF PEOPLE RESPOND WELL I WILL CONTINUE IT.

He could hear faint voices as his eyes slowly flickered open then close. The small room around him shook from side to side as the door silently opened. He tried to put his hand to his head but could move no further an inch. With his other hand he reached around and felt the chilling metal of the handcuffs. Looking at the door he could only see the bottom half of the person. Black shoes, shined to perfection, moved closer and closer. Formal grey trousers, which had no crease in them, fitted the person perfectly inched ever closer. With one more step the person now stood in front of him. Raising his head slowly he looked up towards the person's face. He gave a slight smile which earned him a sharp slap across the face. The person put one finger under his chin to lift his face up again.

"Hello Mr. Deeks," said the person before he fell unconscious once more.


	2. Bond Obsession

_IF PEOPLE KEEP ENJOYING THIS I'LL KEEP WRITING IT._

_24 Hours Earlier_

"G, you have to come with me. We are partners, it's what partners do," he could hear Callen and Sam from the moment he walked in the door. Stepping further forward he could hear Callen laugh slightly.

"No. I am not coming to Iceland. Your dream to work everywhere there has been a Bond film is yours. I might come to outer space but Iceland is out of the question," Sam laughed.

"You can't say no to Hetty so make sure I'm there when you try to," he walked into the Bull Pen.

"You guys are such a married couple," said Deeks sitting down at his desk.

"And you and Kensi are just beginning so you argue worse," said Sam, unable to stop smiling.

"No seriously. Where was my invite to the wedding?" said Deeks as Kensi walked in.

"Unbelievable," she said and all three of the guys turned to face her. "Even after going for a jog whilst waiting in line for coffee a guy will still hit on you," the others laughed. "What?" said Kensi.

"Humble Brag. Still a bad habit," said Deeks. They all turned as Eric whistled. Like always they immediately raced up the stairs all except Deeks. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked down at it. Kensi watched from the top of the stairs as he slowly stood from his chair and walked slowly up the steps.


	3. A Loud Crash

"Glad you could join us Mr. Deeks. Eric brief them, I have matters to attend to," Hetty left them as Eric threw up an image on the big screen. Deeks stumbled backwards slightly but it was only Kensi that noticed.

"This photo was taken at LAX this morning. She popped up on one of the watch lists but we don't which one because it is classified. For some reason apparently Sec Nav wanted us on the case, and between us I think Hetty's is annoyed because he refuses to tell her," at this point they heard a loud crash from downstairs. "I think it's best if we leave her alone," and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what exactly are we meant to be doing?" said Callen.

"I think find her or something but we don't have much to go on. Kaleidoscope is looking for the car she got in but I don't think that will lead anywhere. So um, if I were you I would ask Hetty or something," Deeks looked up at the screen once more before walking out of the room.

"Kensi do you know what is up with Deeks?" she shook her head.

"I want to know though."


	4. Anger through Guns

He raced down the steps and proceeded straight to the firing range. Upon entering he grabbed a bunch of ammo which he started to load straight into his gun. Lining up his sight he shot three bullets straight into the chest and one into the head. He pulled the gun down and slid down the wall to the floor. Rubbing his head with one hand he felt his pocket vibrate. Slowly pulling out his phone he noticed he had two texts. One was from Kensi which simply said _"where are you and are you okay?" _he exited from the text before opening the other. His eyes went wide when he saw it and he almost threw the phone across the room. The number was blocked but from the end he knew who it was.

_I hope NCIS has enough to go on for my case otherwise this could be difficult for you. - A_

He saved the message into a folder before standing and shooting one more bullet which hit the string connecting the paper to the frame and it dangled on one side. He turned as the door opened. In stepped Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks I presume you have a reason for not being with your partner at the current point in time," Deeks placed his gun down.

"No Hetty, I don't" and picked up his gun before walking straight past her.


	5. Wrath of Kensi

He knew he shouldn't have talked like that to Hetty but it wasn't something he could help at the current point in time. He walked down a corridor slowly each step slower than the last. His pocket vibrated constantly and he pulled it out to see Kensi calling. He pressed the reject button knowing he would suffer her wrath later. She stepped in front of him the moment he got to the end of the corridor. He looked behind as though planning to run away.

"Don't you even think about it Deeks!" she said and walked closer to him. "What the hell is up with you?" she said at the same volume. He turned so his back was to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him.

"Ow!" he shrieked. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" she slapped him on the arm.

"Yes, and I'm glad! What is up with you, you've been completely ignoring me this morning," Deeks shrugged. "You ignore me and all you can do is shrug?" she shrieked.

"Kensi I have other things on my mind at the moment so sorry," for the second time in a day he pushed past Kensi and walked to the main area. He could see Callen and Sam look at him from the bull pen but ignored them. He could hear Kensi's footsteps behind and so he increased his pace until she stopped. He walked straight out the door and didn't look back.


	6. Photo Identification

The car drive back to his house was silent, turning the radio off the moment it started up. He pulled into the driveway slowly. Standing out of the car he pulled his phone out once more. Kensi had called him twice, Eric once and Hetty once. He had also received a single text message. It was another one from a blocked number but he managed to guess who. The text was brief like the last one.

_I really missed you Mr. Deeks. You were the best person who I ever had after me. See you soon – A_

He collapsed to the couch the moment he stepped into the living room. Sitting there for what seemed like forever his mind wondered back to when he had first seen her photo. Her jet black hair hung straight against her head, her fringe nearing her eyes which were a rich brown. He should have trusted his instincts, that she was trouble. Kensi started to call again. Not wanting to risk having a broken bone he answered.

"Deeks! Where the hell are you! We need you here, the target's image just popped up and we know where she is. Meet us by Venice Beach, she is there at the moment," Deeks said yes and grabbed his phone before racing down to the car. He was closer than them and drove fast enough to ensure he got there first. It wasn't hard to find her even with the crowd all over the beach. She stood at the edge on the footpath, wearing a plain white singlet, black shorts and high heeled black boots. He checked to make sure his gun was still in the right place, easy to get to, before stepping out of the car.

"I was wondering how long it would take. Clearly Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones are more than their reputations," he stepped around so they were facing each other. "Hello Mr. Deeks," the woman said.

"Alexis, hello."


	7. Assignment

_Flashback to when he was still with LAPD four years ago_

The chief of police had called him to the office.

"We have an undercover assignment for you Deeks and it's one where you won't have any contact with us at all," Deeks nodded as the chief of police continued. "There are rumors of a new drug ring working out of a supermarket, hiding the product in between other products. However apparently they may have also been passing on confidential information, mainly from a source within LAPD. We need you to try and find out whom if anyone. Be careful though Deeks, I would rather not have this turn into a murder case. You start in the morning, I'll give you the equipment and fake identity in an hour," Deeks nodded. "Good Luck Deeks," he walked out of the room down the corridor. That night he studied and in the morning he went undercover. And that was when it all went wrong.


	8. Asset Protection

"What are you doing here? Why are we after you? I thought," she held up her hand to stop him from talking.

"Marty, how are you?" she said to which he laughed.

"Wait seriously? I'm meant to be arresting you as we speak and you are asking me how I am?" she shrugged.

"Isn't it the polite thing to do?" he nodded and looked away.

"Why are we after you?" repeated Deeks.

"A little complication. I'm on a break from work and they are worried I won't go back. Losing me as an asset is not something they want but I just needed a little time off," he nodded. "Deeks I need your help. I don't know if I want to go back or not and I want it to be my choice. I want NCIS to assist me if they can or if not even just you," she reached into her pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. She slid it into his pocket and whispered into his ear. "Text me back this time," he looked over her shoulder.

"My back up just arrived, what are you going to do?" she smiled not moving.

"I know that they will have orders not to hurt me unless absolutely necessary. Sorry for what I have to do Marty, I'll try not to do it too hard," she turned his body around pulling his arm behind him. Callen, Sam and Kensi all raced out of the car, guns drawn. She slowly inched towards they edge of the water.

"Whoever you are let him go and surrender," she let Deeks go once Callen finished speaking. "Now raise your arms above your head," she shook her head and walked backwards. A jet ski was waiting there. "Don't! Just raise your arms." yelled Callen knowing all too well that they couldn't shoot. She turned and got onto the Jet Ski. She sped away as they all turned to face Deeks. Kensi was the first to speak.

"You had better start explaining Deeks," her voice filled with anger. He simply sighed.


	9. Tell Them Everything

"I tried to track her with cameras but lost her not long after she got off the Jet Ski," they all turned to face Deeks. He was unsure what to say and it was at that precise moment that his phone beeped. He pulled it out and looked at the text.

_Tell them everything. I mean everything. If you need some help check your pocket._

He put the phone away and pulled a small USB out of his pocket. He tossed it to Eric who plugged it in straight away. "I hope you guys understand what you are getting into here," they all looked at the screen.

"It needs a password," said Eric. Deeks walked over and typed it in.

"How did you…" said Kensi.

"Her name is Alexis. Don't ask for a last name, it is classified beyond classified. She is an operative of the C.I.A, I think. We meet on an undercover op four years ago. Since then I have seen her twice both when she wanted information. The reason why they want us to track her down is because she is one of their best assets. This is one chick who definitely has more alias then Callen and has killed many, many people. I mean I don't know for sure but it is a good guess at best," Eric clicked into the file which contained a single document. He opened it and a phone number appeared on screen. Eric prepared a trace as Callen dialed it in. It rang out.

"Again," he said. This time Deeks dialed it into the console. Again it rang out. Deeks remembered back to their conversation before putting his own phone down. This time when he dialed it she picked up.

"Marty, I was wondering why you didn't guess after the first time. Let me guess currently listening in are Agents Blye, Callen, Hanna along with Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones potentially Ms. Lange," they all looked at each other. "May I just say Mr. G. Callen I am a big fan of your work," Deeks looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"Turn yourself in," said Callen. "If you are really an agent then you will be fine," it sounded as though she was laughing.

"All I wanted was a break. Tell Mr. Beale that his trace is getting very close but unfortunately in about five seconds it will stop, reaching a block," they turned to look at Eric who in turn looked at his computer. It came up with a fail in big red lettering.

"Alexis," said Deeks.

"You know," she interrupted. "It might be easier for you to ask nicely where I am," Deeks knew her well enough to know what was going on.

"Please," he said.

"Meet me at the spot where you found me yesterday. Half an hour or I leave. Don't bring any weapons unless you want to lose them. Don't worry I won't bring any with me either. Marty, might I add, good job on that password. I never knew you paid that much attention and cared enough to notice," she hung up. Deeks put the phone into his pocket and then looked down.

"Let's get organized, Eric inform Hetty," said Callen before all four agents walked out.


	10. Beginning

As they drove to the location Kensi confronted Deeks.

"I want to know the truth Deeks," he looked at her.

"As you say there is a lot about ourselves we haven't told each other. Maybe later but for now we need to focus," he said as they reached the car park. They walked over as a group with Nell and Eric watching from ops. She stood in the same position as last time.

"I could have sworn I said don't bring weapons but I can see that by your slightly altered stance you have guns in your waistbands. Don't worry I didn't bring a gun, if you insist you can search me but just so you know the weapons are pointless," she turned to face them. This was the first time Callen, Sam and Kensi had seen her up close. Her eyes were a darker brown then the picture showed and if possible her hair hung straighter. From the way she stood they could see that she was well trained and was aware of her surroundings. She held her arms out so that Callen could search her. He quickly searched her and found nothing. "See?" he stepped back.

"We will take you in and hand you over to whatever agency we are told to. If you are who you say you are then you will be fine. Trust us," she laughed.

"In this line of business trust is a luxury one cannot afford. I want to give you some advice that's all, and I suggest you take it. Back off and focus on another case," Deeks turned to the other three.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Kensi looked like she might say no but Callen nodded and they walked away but still within a close distance. "Alexis please can you tell me what is up?" she looked down.

"Do you remember the second time we met after the undercover op?" he nodded. "All I want is some freedom even for just some time. Marty please help me, I don't ever ask for help unless I really need it. Please," he could hear the desperation in her voice. He slid one hand into his pocket and pulled a key from the key ring. Making sure the others couldn't see he passed it to her.

"I presume you know the address. How are you going to get out of here?" she smiled.

"I'll apologize again in advance," she pulled a knife from the base of her boot and held it to his neck. The others raced over and Kensi pulled her gun out.

"Let him go," she said as she slowly backed towards the car park. She walked backwards towards a black car, a fast one. She reached into the car and produced a gun. Still with the knife at Deek's throat she shot both of the tires on one of the cars but left the other one alone.

"Next time we meet I mean it don't bring any weapons. Here," she said tossing a piece of paper on the ground. "Ring me when you want to meet again," she released Deeks and got into the car. Callen quickly picked up the paper and then he and Sam raced to the spare car as Kensi helped Deeks towards it. The ignition started and the chase began.


	11. Gran Turismo

"How is it possible that she is so good at driving as well?" said Callen as they darted in between traffic. Deeks' phone rang.

"Put me on speaker," she said. Sighing he held the phone out and put her on speaker. "If I were you I would stop chasing the car. It will be pointless," Sam drove faster. "Well, at least I can say I warned you. Agent Callen, please look under your seat when you get a chance. I really do think it would be best if you stopped, after all this is for nothing," they heard a loud screech and as they got closer they could see what had made it. The car which she had been driving was turned sideways across the road, the driver's seat empty. Callen swore under his breath as they all stepped out and walked over to the car. In the middle of the seat was a controller that could be used to drive the car from a distance. With it was a note.

_Yes, I am amazing at Gran Turismo._

He tossed the note to one side and called Eric.

"Eric, please tell me you aren't going to disappoint me," Eric looked at Nell back in ops.

"Sorry, no trace of her," he said quietly into the phone.

"Keep looking," he said. Turning to Deeks he looked like he could potentially slap him.

"Is there anything else you need to mention? You know, before I kill you?" Deeks looked to the ground before looking back up.

"Yes. When I first met her I had no idea who she was. I thought she was a part of the smuggling ring until one morning I go to the shop and find every single person unconscious, their hands bound in handcuffs, stripped of all weapons and a note lying in front of them. It had only three words on it," they waited for him to say it. "See you later."


	12. Just a Kiss

He left the office early; they had nothing to do until they could find her. Kensi dropped him off before she went home. He walked to the front door and unlocked it. Walking to the fridge he grabbed a bottle of water.

"I helped myself to a bottle as well. Hope you don't mind," he turned to find Alexis sitting on the couch. "How was work?" he shrugged.

"Pretty boring after the stunt you pulled this morning. Did you really have to do all this?" she nodded.

"I need them to know that I'm not hiding and besides I would get terribly bored otherwise," he nodded.

"So, why do all this though?" he said.

"Because I need a break I really do. I don't get a normal life but what if I want one?" Deeks walked over and sat by her.

"Then why not just quit?" she laughed.

"You think they would let me? I'm their asset. All the training, time, effort. They won't let me leave. Besides they can't afford to let me go. I know too much," they looked at each other. "There have been only a few moments where I have felt normal. One was when I was with you," Deeks smiled. Leaning towards her he gently brushed her lips with his. Their faces lingered together as she moved her hand to his. "You're the only one who I feel ever listened to me when I wasn't advising on a hit. Marty," she said as he moved his other hand up to her cheek.

"Deeks, just Deeks," he said quietly before kissing her once more.

"Thank you, Deeks. I'll be gone by morning," he smiled.

"No need."


	13. Agent Needs Help

He awoke as a knock sounded at his door. Walking out he saw a note lying on the bench.

_Thank you for everything Deeks._

He sighed and tossed the note in the bin. The person waiting outside knocked again at the door.

"I'm coming, sheesh haven't you heard patience is a virtue," he said under his breath as he walked to the door. Looking through the mail slot he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed in his agent needs help number. Looking outside he knew they wouldn't get here in time and he had no choice but to try to stall. He opened the door and immediately a syringe was plunged into his arm. His head span and he collapsed to the floor.

"Take him into the car and to the safe house. No one talks to him before me," said a female voice. The next thing he knew was darkness.

"Argh," said Kensi as she went to grab her phone. It had started to beep whilst she had been getting dressed. She pulled it up. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the agent needs help alert from Deeks. She grabbed her jacket and raced out the door whilst ringing Eric.

"Tell me this is just a drill," she said in a stern voice. She could hear the hesitation in Eric's voice.

"I'm sorry Kensi," he said, his voice quiet.

"Callen and Sam?" she said.

"On their way in now," she hung up and raced to the office, cutting through traffic as fast as she could. Racing up to ops she ran in to find the others standing around the table. Eric said nothing but pulled up security footage from the camera across the road. It showed men fully covered in black carry Deeks into a black van with no plates.

"Find him now, find him," said Kensi before leaving the office.


	14. Trapped Within

He could hear faint voices as his eyes slowly flickered open then close. The small room around him shook from side to side as the door silently opened. He tried to put his hand to his head but could move no further an inch. With his other hand he reached around and felt the chilling metal of the handcuffs. Looking at the door he could only see the bottom half of the person. Black shoes, shined to perfection, moved closer and closer. Formal grey trousers, which had no crease in them, fitted the person perfectly inched ever closer. With one more step the person now stood in front of him. Raising his head slowly he looked up towards the person's face. He gave a slight smile which earned him a sharp slap across the face. The person put one finger under his chin to lift his face up again.

"Hello Mr. Deeks," said the person before he fell unconscious once more. The woman walked out of the room.

"I hope this plan works. Otherwise we will never get her back. Your job and mine are at stake," she turned to her left. The man nodded.

"It will work."


	15. Not Coming Out Alive

The phone rang in ops.

"Wait, isn't that the number that Alexis gave Deeks?" said Eric and Kensi glared at him. She answered.

"Hand him over now or I swear I will find you and kill you," she said, her voice filled with anger.

"I do not have him," said Alexis, her voice calm in comparison to Kensi's.

"Then tell us who you gave him to and where they are!" Callen put one hand on Kensi's shoulder.

"Calm down," he said in a quiet voice.

"I do not know where he is but I think I have an idea. The people who have him are beyond your reach, rescuing him would be an end to all your careers and possibly lives. I however do not have such restrictions. I will send you a message if I am successful if not I will send one with the address. Just this time take care of him," Callen leaned forward.

"Wait, you sound like you don't plan on coming out of this alive. Tell us and we could help you," on the other end of the phone she looked down.

"Just take care of him and Kensi this time don't lose him at all," she hung up. She threw the phone down on the floor, crushing it to pieces. She opened the cupboard in front of her. From it she grabbed two pistols, one of which she slid into the back of her pants the other into her boots. Pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail she stood still. She knew what she was walking into, just like she knew what the chances of her coming out alive were. If they wanted her back they were going to get it, but they would all pay for taking Deeks. She continued to slide all her equipment into pockets and around a belt. People would notice but she was not going for subtle. She grabbed a backpack which she put on before grabbing a large black case. Getting into the car she drove in between the traffic, with ease. Parking away from the actual place she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. This was not going to be pretty.


	16. Breaking Down a Door

"Still nothing?" said a person in a half shriek. Little did they know on the roof opposite Alexis was lining up her sight. She took down one sentry, then one more and continued until they all had fallen. None made any noise and she quickly moved towards the house. Now was the time to make her presence known. A loud bang and she had kicked the door down. People rushed to meet her and she pulled a gun, shooting the first two before knocking the next three unconscious. She proceeded down the steps to a locked room which she opened with a key.

"You are all idiots. You think you can use him against me?" the three people in the room turned.

"Alexis it is good to see you safe, we were worried. I hope you didn't hurt the sentries too bad," she pulled a dagger from her belt.

"Release him now or I swear you will regret it," the man put his hands up.

"Alexis we don't want to hurt him or you. We need you back," she laughed.

"You need me to kill for you is what you mean. I just wanted a break that was it but you couldn't even give me a break because you needed me to be who I'm not!" she was yelling now.

"Just calm down," he tapped the guard next to him who stepped towards her. She ran straight at him and launched herself into the air. She landed on his back and with a quick movement twisted his neck instantly killing him. She got off as he fell to the ground.

"You trained me and yet you think you can beat me," she walked towards them. "I was going to return eventually but with this I am thinking twice. I will give you one more chance. Let us leave now or I will kill both of you where you stand including you Graham," the man called Graham stepped towards her.

"What happened to us Alexis? I mean us," he stepped closer and she grabbed his arm, twisting it tight behind his back.

"You mucked that one up and you get the blame," she hit him across the head with the hilt of the knife. He collapsed to the ground holding his head in pain. "Never come that close to me again," and kicked him in the head as he fell unconscious. He moved towards the woman next. "Out of everyone I thought you were the closet I had to a friend. Yet you betrayed me the most," with a single blow to the head. He opened the door and dragged Deeks out of the room.

"Kensi…." he murmured. "Kensi…."


	17. Goodbye for Now

"Ow, my head. I feel like a truck hit me," she laughed.

"It could have for all you know. There is some water beside you, drink it," he sat up. Looking out the window everything was a blur. "Deeks, do you remember anything?" he looked over to her.

"At the moment I'm struggling to remember my own name," he looked back out the window. "Wait, where are we going?" she laughed.

"Well, let me put it this way. Your partner is considering killing me," he smiled.

"No changes with Kensi then," he said quietly. He covered his ears quickly as her phone rang. "Ow, my ears," she pressed a button and he uncovered his ears.

"I swear if you have hurt Deeks," started Kensi but did not finish.

"Deeks is fine except for a slight drug hangover. Say hi," he laughed.

"I'm fine, I think," said Deeks.

"Where are you?" said Kensi.

"Am I right to presume all of you are currently inside the operations center? I hope so because otherwise the car ride over will have been worthless," she pulled the car to a stop. Deeks looked out the window as everyone rushed from ops to a window to see the car parked. She got out as they began to race down the steps. She helped Deeks out and he leaned on her. Before they reached them she turned to face him. "Deeks, you and me, it won't work. You already belong to someone else and whether or not she will admit it she belongs to you. One day I hope you two will admit you have a thing. Until then I'll just watch with interest," they walked out as she finished the sentence.

"What happened?" said Kensi.

"They had him drugged but apart from that he will be fine. Take good care of him and if I don't ever see you again it was nice meeting all of you," Kensi came over to help Deeks.

"Wait," said Callen. She turned back to face them. "What will happen to you?" She shrugged.

"If I ever see you again I'll let you know. Oh but two things first. Deeks you need to check your pocket and Mr. Callen what was under your seat is for your eyes only," she pulled a key from her pocket and tossed it to him.

"I guess this is goodbye Alexis," said Deeks. She smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure Deeks. I am sure I'll end up saving your butt once more. But until then farewell," she walked away. He took one step forward.

"Good luck."

**And that is the end…. For now. If enough people respond I do have an idea for a sequel.**


	18. Epilogue

He sat down away from any prying eyes. Deeks reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Two?" he said before opening the first. It was no longer relevant so he put it back into his pocket. The next one was longer.

_Dear Deeks,_

_I know that there has been a lot happen and most of it is my fault. For that I am truly sorry. I hope one day you and your team will forgive me for it. I know that I have not been able to talk to you much but you should know the truth. I see the way you look at Kensi and although you may not I see that she looks exactly the same back at you. Trust me on that. I do not know much to do with people but that I know. I also know that if I do not escape them I will be dead within a month. Luckily they gave me all the tools I need. So to sum up Deeks, I apologize. If I never see you again, which I hope not to for your sake and mine I say goodbye and thank you. You helped me discover the person behind my alias. _

_Goodbye,_

_Alexis_

He read the letter multiple times. He looked up to see Callen sitting in a corner across from him, the box sitting on his lap. He had lifted the lid but was motionless. Deeks couldn't help but wonder.

What was inside?


End file.
